Crazed
by Sterekismynumberone
Summary: Set amid the Season 4 Finale events, and taken in an original direction afterwards. MAJOR spoilers from the show if you have not caught up. Rated M for explicit dialogue with smut and self-harm in future chapters. Will Stalia/Draeden wreck what Stiles and Derek may have? Will Stiles be able to cope with the pressure? Will Derek?
1. Chapter 1

**I'VE REVISED THIS CHAPTER!**

**A/N:** How exciting! My first Sterek fic! This should be fun… Keep in mind the main characters are Stiles and Derek, so some major characters may act as minor ones. (But that may change according to your guys' feelings towards the fic in the reviews!)

This first chapter will be a sort of recap of events happening during the finale, but with more "behind-the-scenes" thoughts and feelings going through the characters mixed with some new original ideas and twists and turns of the plot. :)

**A/N Pt. 2:**

Well, after seeing what a giant mess I've made last year with writing this fanfic, I've decided to update it and make it somewhat enjoyable to read, as well as more relatable. There's more twists, and yes, I did write this last year, but now I've changed and I'm ready to try at this again!

Warning: Major spoilers from the Season 4 Finale. Get to watching the show, if you're not there yet! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

* * *

Crazed

Chapter 1

"Hey," Derek stared up at Stiles, "hey." He waited until Stiles was looking into his eyes, even if it was from afar. "Save him." _Stay_, he couldn't say it out loud, _please stay_.

Stiles could barely manage a small nod, even though he didn't want to leave him. But he knew Derek was with Braeden. In fact, _she_ was what he needed. She was the one helping him, holding his hand… _he_ should've been the one to comfort Derek… _he_ should've been the one to save him. _Derek_… not Scott. Stiles thought of himself as a bad friend, but he couldn't care less about Scott right now. Saving Scott wasn't exactly his top priority, knowing he is a True Alpha anyway. He knew it seemed heartless and he felt guilty for thinking so, but, Derek was dying. Derek was all that mattered. Derek was always all that mattered.

As Stiles was half-running, half-walking to the door of La Iglesia, he stopped in his place. He looked back, and finally realized this was the last time he would see Derek. He didn't want to go… But he knew Derek couldn't know about him. He said a silent goodbye to the hurt and bleeding Derek, and turned back around, before he could change his mind. However, it was too late for his mind to remain constant. He stopped in his place, looking over Derek from behind a rock.

Derek groaned in pain. He didn't want to be hurt like this. He didn't want Stiles to see him like this; helpless, unable to heal, dying… _actually _dying before his eyes. All he had now was Braeden next to him, crying. "She was right," he said to a silently crying Braeden, "Lydia… _I'm_ the key to the third list. I'm dying." _Banshees don't predict danger; they predict death, _he remembered himself saying, and found himself repeating it in his head.

Stiles wanted to run back and hug him. He wanted to heal him… He wanted to comfort him, just as _he _was the one to always do so. He wanted to explain everything. Ever since that first day they met. "This is private property," Derek had said to him and Scott. Scott. Scott. The name was being repeated in his head, so he could focus on his best friend (nothing else) and trying to break him away from the Berserker he's become. He had almost killed Kira, if it weren't for her newly discovered healing powers. But Stiles was running towards Derek now. He was determined to be there for him.

When he gets there, Derek yells with the minimal power he has left, "What are you doing over here?" "You need to be with Scott!"

"They're better off anyway, I'm only human. Braeden," Stiles looks at Braeden, whose face left Derek's shoulder, "you should go after them. You may be human, too, but at least you've got guns." Stiles joked with a half-smile while he was on the verge of crying.

"Only you would make jokes at times like these, Stiles," Braeden replied, "either way, I'm not leaving Derek. Not when he's like this…"

"Go," Derek hesitated.

"What?"

"Go. I'll be fine. They need you. You can take on anything and you sure as hell know a Berserker is one of them."

"But –"

"Go," Derek exclaimed, "you're wasting time."

"I love you," Braeden cried as she hugged him, "you're not dying, I'm not gonna let that happen."

Derek barely works up the strength to a silent laugh and gestures her to go with a firm nod.

As Braeden runs away with her shotguns, Stiles goes ahead and sits down next to Derek. "You're not dying are you?"

Derek doesn't respond, just struggles to breathe through the pain. He wanted Stiles to put his arm around him, but it wasn't the time.

"I don't want you to die," Stiles silently said.

"You think I like being mortal?"

"No. Maybe? I do."

"Why?" As Derek says it, Stiles looks up from the floor he's been staring at into Derek's eyes.

"Because," Stiles struggled, his heart was beating really hard, "it makes me vulnerable. It leaves me open to all kinds of emotions."

"And you like that?"

"Yeah. Pain, happiness, sadness, anger, grief, heartache, heart_break_," Stiles tried to continue.

"I've felt all of those things and I'm a werewolf."

"love." Stiles ignored him.

There was a moment of silence, but they were both looking into each other's eyes still. Derek's breathing was getting worse and Stiles wanted to take it all away, but he couldn't.

"It's not the same, Derek," Stiles exclaimed.

"I'm dying," Derek assured him, "doesn't that count?" Stiles simply looks at the ground again and gets tearful once more. But he puts his left arm around Derek's shoulder and they sit there, with Derek in pain and Stiles looking away, trying to savor the moment, knowing Derek could well be gone.

"I have to tell you something," Derek said, "in case I don't make it."

"Stop saying that…" Stiles replied, a few of his tears hitting the ground before he lifted his face towards Derek.

"You have to know…" Derek said. Stiles was scared, he didn't know what to expect. He removed his arm and sat upright.

"You have to know that," Derek struggled, "Scott is your pack. You need to take care of him." Stiles looked back at the ground, but Derek kept following his face. "He may be a Berserker right now, but a True Alpha never loses identity. When he's back, tell him that I'm proud of what he became over the years, and who he's going to become."

"Derek. You can tell him that yourself, because you're not going to die," Stiles assured him, as he continued to look at the ground. "No matter how much you keep saying it, you're not going to die. Because you're not a mortal, Derek. You're a werewolf. You're a friggin' werewolf. No one can have what you have. You're an alpha that gave your power up to save Cora, Derek… You didn't let that power consume you," Stiles looks up at Derek whose eyes were closed, "and you won't let the pain consume you eit—"

Silence. Nothing but endless thoughts of regret and guilt in Stiles' head.

"Derek," Stiles whimpered, "Derek! This isn't funny, okay! Derek wake up," Stiles shouted as he had his hands clasped onto his shirt. "Derek, please… There's so much I never got to tell you," Stiles cries over the dead wolf's chest.

It wasn't long before Stiles was broken up from the hug. As he was pulled up, his screaming of "no!" and his hands reaching out to Derek in the air were avoided by whoever was pulling him. It was no other than Parrish.

"Your dad would kill me if I'd let the gunfire get to you. Go. Hide," Stiles continued to cry silently, "Now!" The scream from Parrish caused him to go hide behind a few more rocks so he can avoid the gunfire with Kate and Chris and the other Berserkers there. He was too depressed to watch the fight. He kneels down and puts his hands over his face and continues to cry. Alone. No one to help him get through it. He was so isolated that he did not lift his head up for 5 minutes. As he did, Derek was no longer where he was. Stiles tried to go out from behind the rock to see where the body had gone, and who had moved it. He had enough of this shit, and he was getting really angry. As he went out in the open, a gunshot flew past him that made him turn around and run back as fast as he could. Out of nowhere, a black wolf jumped at the guy who shot at Stiles and it ripped his throat out. Stiles was amazed at what he was seeing.

**Meanwhile…**

"It's Scott," Kira tries to assure the gang as she sees them fighting with a Berserker. It was Scott, all right. His tattoo revealed it all. As Malia tried to stab Scott, Kira cut the horn in half with her katana, and screamed "Scott's the Berserker!"

As everyone was startled by the news, they all stood in place, shocked. Scott, or the Berserker Scott, attacked them all, dropping them to the floor. He held up Liam, nearly choking him. Liam reasoned with Scott, assuring him that he was not a monster. _Not all monsters do monstrous things._

At that, Scott broke away the Berserker mask, and became his True Alpha self once more. He then recalled that Peter was the one in charge of the dead pool _and_ manipulating Meredith, the Benefactor, and is still a very psychotic wolf. One that still believes he is the Alpha. Scott pushed, Peter pushed back. They kept going at it like the wild animals they both were. Scott ended up punching Peter into next week, as Stiles would think. But, Stiles has missed all of this action. Braeden runs out of La Iglesia to try and catch up with Derek.

As Stiles came out from behind the rock at last, he saw the black wolf biting and growling at Kate Argent. He looked over at where Derek was laying before, and saw Braeden, crying alone, with Derek still nowhere to be found. He ran towards Braeden before he stopped in his tracks. He saw the black wolf transform into Derek. He was… naked. Stiles stood there, in awe, with a dropped jaw. He quickly turned around and ran back into the cave. He caught himself looking back at Derek, but continued to look away. He couldn't deal with the guilt from seeing him naked. As he ran back, he bumps into Scott, who carefully manages to not fall and catch Stiles. Stiles played it off as if he was trying to tell them something exciting. "It's Derek!" Stiles exclaimed. "He's alive!"

"Oh my God. _You're_ alive!" Stiles hugged his best friend and let go in a matter of seconds because of the scene happening behind them.

As Stiles moved out of the way for Scott to see, he turned around with the gang and gave a silent sigh of relief at the sight of Derek clothed. After Stiles filled Kira in with how Derek was stabbed by a Berserker, they all caught up with Braeden and Derek. Chris had gone off to chase Kate. "You're okay," Scott said. "Yeah, I was evolving," Derek replied. He flashed a smile at the gang, but mostly towards Stiles, who was too busy looking at the ground. Stiles felt extremely desolate. He was still the only human between all of them, but that wasn't why he felt so alone. He had a connection with Derek. A connection no one could explain – not even the two of them. Stiles didn't want to just stand there.

The desolate feeling increased as he continued to look at the ground, avoiding looking at Derek's arm around Braeden's waist. Oh, how he wanted to be held like that... He should've been the one to have Derek's arm around his waist. _He_ was the one that comforted him in his time of death – well… evolution. _Not_ Braeden. He looked up a few times, but only to look at whom the conversation involved. He didn't say anything because his face said it all. No one was looking at him though, except for Derek. He sensed _his_ heartbeat, and his heartbeat only; must be a full wolf trait. He always wondered what was going on inside Stiles' creative imagination. He knew the kid was always crazy, but he seemed different now. He seemed really different. Derek continued to wonder, not paying much attention to the conversations… or to Braeden really. Eventually, she had pulled him to walk with her when she said "let's go."

She pressed her lips to Derek's and Derek kissed back. Right now, he was up for any kind of affection with what rollercoaster of a night this has been. It was slowly turning to morning, though. The Mexican sun began to shine, and everything had looked as if it were in an old Sepia photograph. It was beautiful.

Stiles couldn't pay much attention to the detail of the morning sun, considering the interaction between Derek and Braeden that just happened before his eyes. He suddenly became even more dispirited. He was unaware of his surroundings, and felt lost in his thoughts. Luckily, Malia squeezed his right hand, which she's been holding for a few minutes, and asked if he was okay. "Yeah, I'm just drained out." She nodded in agreement and pecked his lips. _Exasperated_. _Exasperated_ was the word Stiles meant to say. Exasperated with all the shit that Derek has been doing with Braeden. It's no secret, either. All the love-making between them… Anyone could easily guess and be right. Scott and Isaac smelled it on them the other day, and they made an _ick_ face towards Derek, who was merely shrugging with a faint blush. And Stiles certainly did not need werewolf senses (or the other werewolves' knowledge) to know about it, either.

* * *

**A/N:** There goes my first chapter! Hope you enjoyed this recap. Please review, because I'd love to hear your thoughts based on what the basis of the story is. Chapter 2 is currently in production (very few of the season finale will carry over to the beginning of chapter 2), but may take a while to post, due to school-related crap, but bear with me as we embark on this Sterek journey together!

**A/N Pt. 2:** I hope you like the updated version better, you guys. Chapter 2 will be coming sooner than you think, even though it _has_ been a year.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or anything that's mentioned that could be grounds for copyright.

* * *

It's amazing how much those two have been together since that night; Braeden and Derek. What's even more amazing is the fact that Derek hadn't been out with the pack at all in the last week. Stiles, of course, had different scenarios in mind, about how Derek would fuck Braeden every day of the week, and how he envied her for being with him. _She doesn't even deserve him_, he'd think to himself. But, strangely enough, he wouldn't pay much attention to his sexuality either. He thinks it's just weird of him to think of Derek like that, knowing he still liked Malia and that everything was going well in the relationship. He didn't want anyone to mess it up, especially not Derek. Who's with Braeden. Who doesn't even deserve him. _Ugh_, he sighed. It was 9AM. Starting your morning with over-analytical thinking wasn't something Stiles enjoyed. He just wanted peace. It was Sunday and he had no plans. He was still in bed and stayed there for a little bit more just to savor the moment.

It was really weird because he hadn't checked his phone until now. And speak of the devil, he received a text. From Derek.

"Party at the loft tonight. Plan to stay the night, everyone's bringing pajamas. See you there?"

Stiles didn't respond to the text. He just sighed to himself once again. Why would he want to go to a party where he can watch people and their socializing, having fun, making out (especially Derek and Braeden making out), doing God knows what, possibly drinking, smoking… He was never part of that crowd. And he didn't want to be. Nor did he want to see Derek have fun with Braeden. After he finished brushing his teeth, he turned the shower knob to hot and waited for the water to warm up. He got in and spent a good 15 minutes in the shower half-thinking, half-trying to wake up. He felt more tired than usual, and he was starting to get a headache.

As he stopped the running water, he reached for his towel and dried himself before covering his lower torso with it. He checks his phone again and sees he got 2 messages, one from his dad, and the other from Derek again. The one from his dad read:

"Didn't know when you'd wake up, but I wanted to tell you that I had an early shift today. See you later tonight."

But the one from Derek read:

"You have your read receipts on."

Stiles simply and cleverly replied with "I know." He then decided to go change in his bedroom and when he finished, he came back to the bathroom to get his phone and, without checking it, threw it on his bed. He didn't want to deal with Derek at all. He makes himself a sandwich then eats it, and goes back to bed with a book, still ignoring the vibrations from his phone. It all felt psychologically relaxing. Unfortunately though, his headache was getting worse. It was starting to grow into a migraine actually. Before he could finish another chapter of Mockingjay, which he'd read 3 times already, he hears the doorbell. He sighs and gets out of bed and opens the door to see Malia.

"Hey you," he says.

"Why aren't you answering our texts?"

"Sorry, my phone's not with me."

"Bullshit. I saw the text you sent to Derek," Malia responded with confidence as Stiles clenched his jaw, "what's going on?"

"Nothing. I just don't feel like partying tonight."

"So why didn't you just say that?"

"I don't know."

"Were you thinking about it?"

"Maybe."

"Then let's go together," Malia proposed.

"I don't – I'm just not in the mood, okay?"

"Stiles…" Malia had a concerned look on her face, "are you sure everything's okay?"

"Everything's fine. I just wanted to help my dad with some stuff when he gets home, like our financial issues and the debt we're in."

"Oh. Okay," Malia said, knowing something else was on his mind, "text me if you change your mind."

"You got it."

And with that, Stiles closed the door and headed back to his bedroom. However, Malia didn't come alone. Someone was with her and as she walked farther and farther away from the door, she asked him, "Did you hear that?"

"Loud and clear," Derek assured her, "but something's up. I'll try, if you don't mind."

"Go ahead," Malia scoffed, "can I drive your car while you do so?"

Derek hesitated, but wanted to shake her off, so he simply said "no exceeding the speed limit and you don't leave the subdivision," as he threw the key towards her.

Malia smiled and left as Derek stepped up to the door and put his ear to it. No sound. He picked the lock and was inside Stiles' house in seconds. He closed the door behind him and locked it. Stiles immediately heard the sound and thought his dad came back super early, but probably because he forgot his lunch or something.

"Dad, is that yo—" Stiles was cut off as he was walking towards the door. Derek was standing right there across from him.

"So, you just think you can be clever and say you know you have your read receipts on?"

"Derek, what are you doing here?"

"The question is, why are you ignoring me? Us? All of us?"

Stiles ignored him, "How'd you even get in?"

"You're coming to my party. I don't care what you say, I'll force you if I have to."

"Are you forgetting the fact that my dad is the Sheriff?"

"Are you forgetting that I'm a werewolf?" Derek cleverly replied.

The banters and remarks that both of them had with each other made everything even more precious – they didn't experience this with anyone else. Stiles and Derek's friendship was always something special. And it's something that forever will be. The sarcasm, the cleverness, the arguments, everything made it worthwhile.

"Derek, I don't want to go."

"Okay," Derek replied.

"Okay?"

"Yeah. But only if you tell me when was the last time that you had fun."

"Derek."

"See? You're coming," Derek insisted.

"Fine, but I'll stay for as long as I want, even if it's for a few minutes." _The things you make me do, Derek Hale,_ Stiles thought.

"Okay. Perfect. If you want to help me with stuff, I'll be with Braeden setting it up. We could use an extra hand," Derek requested.

_Not likely, _Stiles thought. "I'll try to get there early," still came out of his mouth though, "now, please leave and don't break into my house again."

"No promises," the werewolf reassured him.

Stiles smiled and out came a light chuckle. He follows Derek out and hears a scream, "Malia! What the hell are you doing?" He laughs as he watches his girlfriend slamming on the breaks every 2 seconds down the street. He goes back inside and locks the door. He gets into his bed again and checks his phone, since there was no point to ignore them anymore. 5 minutes into procrastinating his reading, he gets a text from Derek that reads:

"See you tonight."

It was followed by a smiley face Emoji. Stiles wasn't sure what it meant, but he went ahead and texted back, "yup." At least he was feeling better than before, and his headache was slowly going away. But, of course, he gets startled by his window opening swiftly, and he grabs his bat, only to see Scott coming in through his window.

"Good morning to you too," Scott laughs, "and, uh, I hope you don't mind."

"What is it now?" Stiles exhaled.

"I brought a friend," Scott says as Allison comes in behind him.

"Long time no see, Stiles," Allison smiles as she gets up to dust herself off from the bedroom floor.

"Allison! You're back," Stiles exclaimed as he hugged her. She was in a sort of pain, Stiles assumed it was probably the sword that went through her.

"It's been too long away from Beacon Hills," she elaborated, "Paris is only _so_ big." "Unfortunately," she points to her wound, "it hasn't completely healed yet, but it doesn't hurt as much."

"Well, if anyone can make it out alive from the Oni, being led by a Nogitsune, it's you, Allison Argent," Stiles smiles. "Is she—" Stiles looked at Scott then back at Allison, "are you coming to Derek's party?"

"For sure, I thought we could surprise everyone."

"'We'?"

As he was asking the question, Stiles was looking out his window and saw Isaac and Chris walking behind him, smiling that his daughter and her boyfriend are finally back from Paris. Stiles put two and two together and realized that everyone was in for a surprise, including Scott, because Chris apparently knew they were coming and got them from the airport. It was all planned out, and the fun part was that no one knew they were coming.

Isaac waved at Stiles from outside the window.

"I missed you, buddy," Stiles shouted.

* * *

**A/N: **Did you guys like the mini-reunion? I think it was cute that Allison decided to take a break from BH after being impaled with a sword. And yup! Isaac is back as well!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf unfortunately.

* * *

When Allison and Stiles finished catching up, Stiles decided to follow her and Isaac to their new apartment. Scott tagged along, of course. However, not because of Allison, he was with Kira now, and she was with Isaac. And Scott knew that. He was there to see the new hotspot for Allison Argent. The situation with Stiles was different. It was two boys. Stiles always kept the secret to himself that he was into guys now. Or at least Derek. Stiles didn't want to admit it, but he did have a huge crush on Derek. But, he wasn't gonna pay attention to that tonight. He was gonna have fun with his girlfriend and pay minimal attention to Braeden and Derek, even if he did say he would try to help.

It was nearing 5:30 and the party would start at 7, so Stiles went ahead and got ready and even put gel in his hair in a "minimal" effort to look good. It was all for Malia, clearly. He went to Derek's loft, but no one was there. Not even Derek. Stiles sighed as he turned off his car's running engine. He waited and waited until it reached 6. Derek showed up, but Braeden wasn't there. He had pop in one hand and Red Solo cups in the other.

"You're late to your own party prep," Stiles teased.

"Am I?" Derek checked his watch, "It's only 6PM. And I was getting stuff."

"Clearly," Stiles remarked.

Derek ignored him and opened the door, and Stiles wouldn't come in. "Are you coming in or not?" Derek asked. Stiles reluctantly went inside and closed the door behind him. "So, where's Braeden?" Stiles had to question.

"She's on her way, so it's just you and me for a little bit," Derek smiled.

Stiles raised his eyebrow, "Perfect." The two clearly had to feel awkward between each other, because Stiles liked Derek, and Derek had no idea, because he only thinks of a friendship between them, even if he was the one that comforted him in his death/evolution period. And not just that, but Stiles couldn't stop thinking about him and Braeden being together and doing stuff he dreamt of doing with Derek. They both hear a car pulling in and Derek looks outside the window. "It's Braeden," Derek ran to open the door for her.

"Great," Stiles murmured under his breath.

It reached 7 o'clock and people started showing up. Stiles, Derek, and Braeden had drinks set up, including vodka and whiskey, with their respective shot glasses next to them. Food was all set, and some pizzas were on the way. 2 or 3 speakers covered the whole loft with loud EDM music. The whole pack was there, and Scott and Stiles were anticipating the exciting return of Allison and Isaac. Kira, Liam, Derek, Lydia, and Braeden had no idea. They were in for a surprise when Allison's car pulled in. As Allison and Isaac came out of the car, their friends ran to them, minus Liam and Derek. Derek followed the others, but Liam didn't know what to do, since he hasn't really known Allison or Isaac as well as the others. He was awkwardly standing behind everyone. But, he still welcomed them back with open arms, and unfamiliar faces were being introduced to each other through their friends, and pretty soon, everyone from school was at the loft. Derek was surprisingly welcoming to everyone and their friends. There were a lot of drinkers at the party, some would pass out, some would puke at the bathroom floor, which Braeden and Derek would clean straight away. Stiles was the only one getting drunk, due to his human body. The other supernatural (which were basically all of the pack except for Allison – who wasn't getting drunk at all) weren't able to be drunk due to what Scott believed has something to do with their healing. Braeden was taking care of the party and yelling at people for something they're not supposed to do, as well, so Derek wasn't having that much fun either. Stiles was happy he wasn't seeing much action from Derek and Braeden and was grateful for it. But, he didn't question it, he just let his night keep going.

It was funny, because Stiles didn't think he would have fun, yet here he was, drinking and drinking. Before he lost his sobriety, he got a text message from Malia around 8PM that says:

"Can't make it to the party. My dad wants to take me driving at night so I can be better. Tate. Not Peter."

"Okay. Do good!"

"I'll do _well_ ;)"

"Hahaha, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"For sure. Don't forget about that test in math."

Stiles completely ignored that text and thought that he didn't need to study any more than he'd done with Lydia's notes. Now, he just wanted to cool off and have fun.

After 4 shots of vodka and 3 of whiskey, Stiles was having the time of his life. He was invading everyone's personal space, and for the first time in a while, he didn't feel like he was a burden on anyone. He was just himself, and he was happy he could be (himself). He wanted to be with Malia, but she couldn't make it. He headed towards the bathroom and just cried after he locked the door. He'd been through a lot. Lately, he'd been missing his mom, and his dad didn't have the time to talk to him, and Stiles just felt like everything is falling apart. Braeden took all the credit for Derek getting to live, pretty much. At least, that's what his drunk self was thinking.

After being in there and reflecting on life for about 15 minutes, there was a knock on the door. "Someone's in here," Stiles shouted with syllabic stress.

"Stiles?" Derek responded, "Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine, just dandy," Stiles said, extending the 'u' sound in the word 'just'.

"Well, there's a line here, and you've been there for like 20 minutes now."

Stiles opens the door, leans his head out, and speaks directly to Derek's face, "Well then, you tell them to fuck off."

"Your breath fucking stinks, what are you even doing in here?" Derek pushes the door gently and Stiles begins to move around funny. Derek closes the door behind him and unintentionally catches Stiles, who fell forward onto him.

"Oh, look at you, big bad wolf, with your grey v-necks and big muscles," Stiles admired him.

"Stiles, you're drunk."

"And _you're_ hot," Stiles touches Derek's left pectoral with his right hand's index finger and keeps his finger there as he smiles.

"What is wrong with you?" Derek moves Stiles' hand away.

"Don't be such a sourwolf," Derek was suddenly remembering that night at the school parking lot, where Stiles had said the exact same thing to him. "Just kiss me."

Derek was surprised by what Stiles was saying. He repeated, "You're drunk."

"You're sexy," Stiles replied with a smile and managed to barely wink with his funny motions. "Woaaah," Stiles fell into Derek's arms, which were ready to catch him rather than leave him to fall on the floor. Derek sighed and Stiles kept laughing. "So sexy," Stiles commented, "those bulging arms." He made 2 of his fingers do the walking motion over Derek's abs and towards his chest. Derek made him stand upright and left him there.

"Dude, Derek," Stiles tried to get his attention when Derek tried to straighten himself up.

"What Stiles?"

"I have to tell you something," Stiles gestured for Derek to come close enough so he could whisper in his ear, "I'm in love with you."

"Stiles. You're drunk." Third time. Derek couldn't believe what Stiles was saying. It was true that you're still conscious when you're drunk, so you're still somewhat aware of your actions. _Maybe it was his true feelings coming out_, Derek thought, but he didn't think of that anymore. He couldn't Stiles interrupted again.

"It's true, wait, come here," Stiles gestured again, "that's not all." He was getting close to his ear until he turned Derek's face towards his and Stiles began to kiss him. Derek was surprised, but backed away within seconds. "Stiles," Derek said.

"I'm drunk, I know," Stiles replied before putting his hand on Derek's neck. Derek backed away until he reached the door and couldn't back up anymore. Stiles locked the door, "Doesn't mean I don't wanna kiss you." Stiles leaned in again. This time, Derek went in to kiss him. Stiles was attacking Derek, and Derek was enjoying kissing the guy he had a crush on a while ago. It was confusing for him, considering that this might have just reopened a closed wound, but he let it go. Stiles continued to kiss passionately and started wandering his hand to places all over Derek's body. 5 minutes into the kissing, Stiles backed away and said "that was amazing." Derek couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Yeah. It was," Derek smiled.

"We should do it again," Stiles puckered up, but only to lean forward with full force that he almost fell to the floor before Derek could catch him. He was passed out. _Typical Stiles,_ Derek thought. He lifted him up and threw him over his right shoulder and opened the door. "Bathroom's free," he yelled to the line.

Derek saw the pack on his way upstairs to his bedroom. "Stiles down," Derek said, as if they were betting on if he'd pass out or not.

"You sure he'll be okay?" Scott questioned.

"Yeah, he'll be fine," Derek answered, "I'll just make sure he gets a good night's rest."

"Okay, can you make sure he'll be at school in the morning, too?"

"Scott, this is the first time I've seen him have fun," Derek pointed, "I don't think school matters at the time. But I'll see how he's feeling." Scott nodded in agreement. Derek proceeded to go upstairs and the pack spread out once again. Braeden was with them too, and agreed with Derek that Stiles needed to sleep it off.

Derek reached his bedroom door, opened it, and accidentally hit Stiles' head. Not too hard, though. _Shit_, Derek thought. He put him down and sat him on a chair, but he was super slouchy. He was _out_. Derek lifted his blanket and made sure it was enough room to put Stiles in. He lifted Stiles again, bridal style, and laid him down on the bed. He took off his shoes and began to tuck him in. He saw that his phone fell out of his pocket, so he placed it on the nightstand next to him. Once he made sure Stiles was comfy, or at least that he looked comfy, he went down to the party to make sure everyone else was having fun.

**\- A few hours later -**

The party was now over and Derek said bye to the pack and then to Braeden. They gave each other a peck on the lips and Braeden asked, "You sure you're gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna try and watch him, make sure he doesn't wake up freaked out," Derek clarified.

"Okay. Let me know if you need anything, I'm just a phone call away."

"Alright," Derek said, but he knew he wasn't going to interrupt her sleeping, even if she used to be a US marshal and that meant she was extra alert. Still, not as alert as a werewolf, or a full wolf, for that matter.

Derek closed his doors and locked them all. He went upstairs to see Stiles in the same position he was in before. He laughed to himself and repeated, _Typical Stiles_, in his head. His king bed was calling his name, and he didn't care that Stiles was in it. In fact, he wanted to get in bed with Stiles. Derek was starting to like him again, but he didn't want to. He was with Braeden now, and that was the fact. Stiles was sound as a puppy, and he was sleeping without a single noise coming out of his mouth. Derek admired that about him. He went into bed with him and he slept on his side. He didn't want to touch him or make any contact, because he didn't want to let his hormones get the better of him. He knew he was better than that, and he has more control over that now that he's a full wolf. The two slept silently and no one moved the whole night. They kept their space, unintentionally. But, deep down, they both knew how much they wanted to attack each other… At least Derek, since Stiles was unconscious now.

**\- The next morning -**

It was 7:56AM. Stiles woke up in an unfamiliar bed. He groaned. He looked around to see where he is, and he saw Derek sleeping next to him, or someone with a really muscular back with a triskele tattooed on it. _"_Shit," Stiles barely whispered. Derek immediately heard that and woke up. He didn't open his eyes at all, though. He knew he'd only freak Stiles out even more than he'd already been. Stiles reached for his phone and tried not to move so Derek wouldn't wake, but it was too late. Fortunately, Stiles had no idea.

Derek heard light footsteps, and as Stiles was about to leave his room, he opened his eyes and saw the teenager hold his head like he had the biggest headache yet and started squinting really hard. _Hangover_, Derek thought to himself and watched him exit his room. Stiles was soon gone, only to realize that he missed his 7AM math test, and that he now had one chance to make it up, later in the afternoon. Stiles exhaled heavily and tried to prepare for his retake after a really rough night.

* * *

**A/N:**

What'd you guys think? Wasn't that super cute of Derek to tuck Stiles in and let him sleep in his bed? I hope you liked this chapter and the events to follow this "eventful" chapter, we'll call it. *wink* Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

* * *

After third period, Stiles' hangover was fading, but the headache was turning into a migraine. "Miss, I need to be excused from class," Stiles pointed out, "I'm not feeling too good."

"Okay, Stiles, just be sure to get the notes from someone else."

Stiles nodded in agreement and immediately looked at Lydia, who sighed before nodding. Stiles went out of class and through the front doors and went to his Jeep. He leaned his head on his steering wheel for a bit until he began to fall asleep. His head ended up going farther down on the steering wheel and honked the horn and woke him up, terrified. _Great_, Stiles thought. _Can't even sleep_. He started his car and went to his house.

As he pulled into his driveway, he saw that his dad wasn't home, which was good, because he didn't want him to know he was skipping school again. He closed the car door and locked it, and went inside the house. As he turned around to lock the door, he sensed someone was there. He looked behind him and immediately jumped. "Derek, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," Derek moved a step closer to Stiles.

"About what?"

"Last night."

"Not much to talk about," Stiles said.

"Stiles…" Derek took another step.

"No, like, I don't remember anything."

"You don't?" Derek heard a change in his heartbeat.

"Nope," Stiles lied and Derek heard it again.

"You're lying."

"Fine, how do _you_ want to deal with this?"

"You don't have to, but we should talk about it, at least."

"Look, I have a headache and –" Stiles was cut off.

"Let me help then," Derek moved closer and held Stiles' arm and started taking the pain away.

Stiles felt the pain go away but immediately drew his hand back, "Stop that."

"Stiles, I'm just trying to help."

"I don't need your help," Stiles shouted and Derek didn't understand, "okay?"

Derek caught him before he tried to leave to go to his room, "Stiles, I don't think you're okay to be alone right now."

"I'm just fine," Stiles said, "I promise."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Look, I just have a migraine, and what happened last night – it just happened alright? I was drunk. You said so like 10,000 times."

"So you admit you remember," Derek smiled.

"Just that we kissed," Stiles admitted, "I remember nothing after that."

"I wouldn't expect you to," Derek said. Stiles tilted his head and wondered what he'd meant. His thoughts were interrupted by what Derek said next.

"I broke up with Braeden," Derek said as he moved closer to Stiles.

"What do you mean? What the fuck did you do?"

"When we… you know," Derek gestured to both of them, "I've never felt that– Well, I don't– I'm not good with words—" Derek was interrupted by Stiles' screaming.

"Derek, what the fuck is your problem?! We made out!" Derek stepped back, feeling hurt. "I was drunk! You don't get to break up with your girlfriend because you kiss someone who's drunk! Or, whatever else we did," the thought just crossed Stiles' head, "did we –? Oh my fucking God we did. You totally fucked me when I was drunk. Is that why I felt so shitty in the morning? Did you fuck me? Did I fuck you? Because all I know is I didn't feel good in the morning. Oh my God, Derek. Classy."

"I didn't –" Derek was choked up. He couldn't tell the truth to Stiles anymore, not when he was like this. He looked at the ground.

"Derek," Stiles said with a little more sympathy, "whatever we did… it was a mistake," Derek fell silent. "I was drunk. I'm with Malia. Just because you think of one hook up, or whatever, as a start of a new relationship doesn't mean you should break up with your girlfriend." His words felt worse than all the arrows and bullets that Derek had been hit with. "Did you really expect me to do the same?"

"She under—"

"Oh, of course she did," Stiles responded, interrupting Derek's sentence once again. "I'm not going to break up with my girlfriend because of your needs and your intuitions. I'm sorry Derek," Stiles walked towards his room, "you can show yourself out."

As Stiles went into his room, he heard a loud bang from the door outside. He was startled as Derek hurried off. Was he being too heartless? No. He was just being realistic. Right? That's what he told himself. He didn't know how to feel, he just knew he regretted how he handled things.

Derek got into his Camaro and closed his door. He let himself fall into his car seat. What had he done? No, this wasn't his fault. Right? Both of the boys were freaking out, and for similar reasons; each other. They were driving each other crazy and deep down they knew they could only become worse.

It all hurt too much. For Stiles, his headache was now as strong as it had ever been. He felt like his brain was swelling up so much that his skull was going to break. For Derek, the, now-restarted, crush had been too much for him to handle and it caused more chaos and he'd regretted breaking up with Braeden. They both handled things really badly and needed to cool off before they can see each other again. Stiles studies Lydia's notes one last time before heading back to school to take the make-up test. He apologizes to his teacher and says it will never happen again.

**\- a week passes -**

The pack decides to meet at Derek's loft, and Stiles had to follow Scott to find out more about a new unnamed villain that they were about to face. He/she has been toying with trees and a body was found with an extended tree branch impaling her stomach. Regardless, Stiles didn't want to be anywhere near Derek or his loft. Especially not right now. Things have not completely cooled down yet.

Derek wasn't alright either. He didn't like the extra questions from the pack about Braeden and where she was. He simply answered, "She's busy." Nobody has seen her in a week. They'd all grown worried.

Derek assured them that she was fine and that she was going somewhere confidential. They didn't question it knowing that she was a US marshal. Anyway, the gang had no idea what they were dealing with when they saw what this tree-affecting creature could do.

After the pack finished discussing, they realized they should try to look out for whatever this is, so they planned a schedule for multiple watches in the forest. The gang tried to spread things evenly, so, Lydia was with Allison, Kira was with Isaac, Malia was with Liam, and Scott was by himself, insisting on being alone, trying to protect the others with his alpha powers. Of course, though, that left Derek and Stiles. The two looked at each other and gave one another a fake but polite smile. And, they would have the first watch of the night.

**\- later that night -**

Stiles brought coffee with him to the watch with Derek. He tried to be as polite as he could, knowing he was heartless the other day. Derek accepted the coffee with a small nod of thanks. Stiles kindly responded, "You're welcome." Hours passed and the two didn't say a word to each other. Stiles finally broke the silence, knowing how stubborn the wolf can be. "Can we at least try and be friends?"

"No need to try," Derek responded without looking at him, "no hard feelings, right?"

"Right," Stiles said, regrettably. He looked at his hand, and his thumbs were hitting each other like they did when he was feeling nervous. "Actually," he continued, "no. Not right. This isn't a healthy friendship right now, and I want you to know everything." Derek didn't respond. He still didn't even bother to look at Stiles.

"I'm going to tell you what I told Malia. So it's up to you if you want to listen or not," Stiles said again, trying to get Derek's attention, but failing. He sighed. "Derek, I don't know how I'm feeling right now." He waited for a response, but there was none, so he continued. "I don't know _how_ to feel. All I know is that I'm not feeling for Malia what I feel for you. Or what I have been feeling for you…" Derek looked up at Stiles for the first time that night.

"Seriously?" Derek questioned. "That's your pathetic move to try and win my friendship back..?"

"What?" Stiles shook his head in disbelief. "Not just a friendship Derek," he put his hand on Derek's knee, "what we have… it's–"

Derek immediately pushed away his hand, "You disgust me."

"Derek," Stiles tried to understand.

"You can't just expect me to run back to you after telling you how I feel," Derek elaborated, "I told you how I felt about you. You did nothing but cause more pain." Stiles began to tear up. "Did you think I was going to wait for you to break up with her so I can have you? No. It doesn't work like that Stiles." Stiles had to open his mouth to exhale because his nose was becoming more and more stuffed. "You better try and get her back while you still can, because you regret it, I can already tell."

"But, Derek," he puts his hand on his shoulder, "I don't regret—"

"Don't touch me," Derek shouted, as he removed his hand off of him again before he stood up, "this one is just another of your mistakes, like the other night, remember?" Derek moved behind another tree about 30 feet away. Stiles was now a mess with his crying. He remembered a dark time about 7 years ago when he'd done something he regretted. He looked over at Derek and wanted to apologize really badly, but he knew that sorry wasn't going to cut it. Not this time. Derek was better at hiding his emotions. He hated having to do this, but he had to, he didn't want to feel like a rebound and he didn't like that Stiles had to wait all this time to tell him. Even though he waited a long time as well… Derek began regretting his decision and yelled, "I'm sorry." But, it was too late. He didn't get a response, and as he looked up to where Stiles last was, he saw no sign of him.

"Stiles?" Derek shouted. No answer.

Derek began running around, looking for him and shouting to no avail. He began freaking out and called Scott to tell him he couldn't find Stiles.

"Scott, I can't find him anywhere, what if this thing got to him?"

"Why did you let him out of your sight, Derek?"

"I don't know! I just lost track of him and I couldn't find him all of a sudden, I'm sorry."

"I'm not the person you should be apologizing to, Derek, what if he— Hold on," Scott responds as Derek hears a knock on the door from far away. "It's Stiles, he's alright and he looks okay, but he's been crying."

Derek closes his eyes and sighs to himself. _Stupid_, he thought to himself. "How does he look?"

"Shaken up, like he's about to have a panic attack without any of the pre-symptoms," Scott answered, "do you know why he's crying?"

Derek gulped, "Uh, maybe he saw the thing or maybe he was freaking out that he was all alone and got lost or something."

"Alright," Scott could hear his heart rate through the phone and could tell he was lying.

"Let me know when he's in better shape. Maybe we should stop the other watches for tonight," Derek suggested.

"Sure, I think we've seen enough," Scott agreed, "I'm gonna let him rest for a bit then I'll let you know how he's feeling. Don't do anything stupid. Go home, Derek. Don't look out for it on your own. We don't know what we're fighting."

"Okay," Derek defensively said.

"Alright," Scott said, "have a good night."

"You too."

"Stiles," Scott said as he ended the call, "are you okay? Can you hear me?"

"Was, uh," Stiles sniffled, "was that Derek?"

"Yeah," Scott was relieved that Stiles was alright, "why?"

Stiles began to cry even more, "Can you just promise me one thing?"

"Anything," Scott replied, trying to wipe away his tears.

"Um," Stiles was having trouble trying to find the words, "can you promise that you won't let Derek ever see me?"

"What?"

"Promise me that Derek," Stiles inhaled, "will never see me again."

"Stiles, what's this about?"

"It's not the time for explanations, Scott," Stiles begged, "please. Please just tell me that you won't make me see him ever again. And that you won't let him come anywhere near me. Please!"

"Okay," Scott assures him, "okay. I promise."

* * *

**A/N: **Well. How about that, huh…

(Don't hate me. I swear I know what I'm doing!)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

**WARNING - Triggers: Self-harm.**

* * *

It wasn't easy for him. He'd try and forget about him but he simply couldn't. He often regretted his decision. In fact, he regretted a lot of things. This was just another thing to put on the list. He heard a familiar voice, continuously saying, "You're worthless." _You're worthless_, it kept echoing. He couldn't take it anymore. This long look in the mirror was taking longer than usual, and he decided to take action. He opened his bathroom drawer and looked for something. Something sharp. _You're worthless_, it said. Again and again. He couldn't find it. He opened 2 more drawers, trying to dig it out. Still couldn't find it. _Worthless_, it shouted… emphasizing the most it can out of the word 'worthless'. He opened the 4th drawer and there it was. Looking at him. He pulled the razor out of the cartridge, stared at it, and then held it to his wrist. He looked at his wrist for a while and moved his hand horizontally as he felt his skin begin to sting.

"Stiles," another familiar voice exclaimed as it was opening the locked bathroom, "what are you doing?"

"Derek," Stiles began to fall back but caught himself, "stop picking locks." Now, the word 'Derek' began to resonate in his head.

"Stiles, oh my God," Derek gestured to his arm, "what did you do?!"

"You, uh, you lef—" _Derek _echoed again and again. That's when he woke up. Realizing he'd continuously been saying Derek, he stopped. It'd been 2 weeks. Derek hadn't made the slightest attempt to talk to Stiles. Or even see him. Stiles was suddenly angry. He goes to the bathroom, but makes sure his dad doesn't know first. He automatically knows where it is in the first drawer that he looks through. "You're worthless," he said to himself as he looked at it." _You thought Derek wants to waste his time with you,_ he thought, _you're pathetic. _That last part actually came out of his mouth. "You're worthless," he repeated. But, this was real life now. It wasn't a dream. He moved his hand closer to his arm. He began to cut through and felt an immediate burn. He groaned. He looked at his door for a few minutes, waiting for someone to break through. After a while when no one came, he sliced again. Another sting which he groaned at. He looked to the door again. He waited for _Derek,_ not just anyone. _Derek_. He began to cut again and again. He wasn't even looking at the door anymore. He just wanted to feel something. Multiple stings did the trick.

It was like he knew what he was doing, 8 years later than the last time he'd done it; his mother's death. But he grew confident too soon, and cut in too deep. He leaned over the sink and began to wish that Derek would come, but he knew that he wouldn't. He fell to his knees and he'd never felt so alone before. His hand began to shake as he tried to cut again, but he immediately let it go and started to whimper. He was sitting there, with about 6 cuts on his arm. He started to look for gauze when some blood got on his shirt. He decided to put his arm under water so all the blood can get cleaned up. He knew it would hurt, but it was too late, now. The damage has been done. As he clenched his jaw at all the stings, when it was done, he put the gauze over it in an effort to dry it and protect the blood from spreading everywhere. Finally, after he was done getting cleaned up, he washed his face after the rough morning, and brushed his teeth, even though he knew he wasn't going to eat anything. He put on a long-sleeve shirt, making sure no one was able to see the gauze, grabbed his car keys, and headed to school.

**\- hours later -**

When the school bell rang, everyone tried to get to their cars early so the buses don't hold them up. Stiles was just in class, packing up slowly, not caring about any of the others, since they clearly didn't care about him. No one's asked him how he'd been all day. He just wanted someone to care, if even for a second.

He was surprised that not even Malia wanted to talk to him. Then again, he _was_ the one that broke up with her for— He wasn't going to think of him. Not anymore. He did try to get Malia back, but she didn't want to be a part of something she didn't understand. And could you blame her? A girl who became a coyote for 8 years can miss a whole lot while growing up. Same-sex relationships were hard for her to understand. So, she didn't want to be involved, even though she did as much as she could to support Stiles, at least, for the first few days. Now, she isn't even talking to him. Scott was always busy with Kira. Lydia was always with Isaac and Allison. And Liam was with his freshmen buddies, not giving a care in the world.

But, Derek, he imagined, was paying him the least attention. He was texting Scott one day last week to ask him if Derek had approached him or texted him. Of course, all that he wanted to know was that if Derek asked Scott about _him_. Scott would say no, and Stiles would want to ask again every day. Every hour. Every minute. Just something to hang on to. But Derek wouldn't text Scott, and he wouldn't approach him about Stiles. Or at least, that's what Stiles thought.

The truth was that the next day after that incident 2 weeks ago, Derek had, on occasion, tried talking to Scott after realizing that Stiles wasn't getting his messages. He'd blocked his number, of course. Derek was asking if he could see Stiles. Scott told him no, and that's when the wolf got angry.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean no. N-O. He told me he didn't want you anywhere near him."

"He said that..?"

"Yeah. Whatever you did, you fucked up. And you lied to me about it."

"I just want to talk to him, Scott. Please."

"No."

"Okay, I realize that since he's your best friend, you need to protect him, but I just need—"

"No."

"Scott."

"No."

"This doesn't even concern you, damnit!" Derek yelled before cooling down. "You don't even understand, Scott. I _need_ to talk to him."

"About what?"

"It's not any of your business."

"Then you can't talk to him."

"I can't just tell you…"

"Then you can't talk to him," he repeated.

"Fuck you, Scott McCall," Derek said as he left.

Scott sighed to himself, wishing he could help, and understand what this was about. But, Stiles was insistent on not telling him anything. Scott wanted to ask Derek, but Derek wouldn't budge, either.

Later that day, Scott tried to tell Stiles about Derek coming to him and asking if he could see him, but he knew that Stiles asked him to not let Derek anywhere near him, so he kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to make him feel any worse than he already had been feeling.

Back to the present, Derek had been trying to avoid Scott at all costs and try to see Stiles and apologize for what he'd done. But the alpha was adamant on guarding Stiles. Actually, Stiles was adamant on not seeing Derek. The alpha was just there to help his best friend through a rough time. Deep down, Stiles wanted to see Derek. More than anything. He just wanted to see him fight for it. He wanted him to do more than apologize. _I'm sorry_ wasn't going to cut it. Derek knew that, too. He wanted to make it up to him so badly. But it was already too late. Scott was everywhere Stiles went… at least for the first week, because now that Derek stopped trying, Scott had been going out more with permission from Stiles. Of course, Stiles knew that Derek wouldn't try to come see him, especially if he hadn't been coming for the past week, so he let Scott have fun while he'd stay home. He could always sleep, or something.

Tomorrow is Saturday, and Scott wanted to know if Stiles wanted to go bowling with the rest of the gang.

"Been there, done that," was his response, which, when he thought about it, seemed super depressing. Scott nodded with a frown on his face and tried to be understanding of his situation, except for the fact that he _didn't_ understand it! But, he didn't question it, and granted his best friend his wish.

**\- the next day -**

Today, Stiles woke up without a single mention of Derek in his dreams. Probably the first time in the last 2 weeks. He got up and went to the kitchen and saw a note from his dad saying that he had to leave early, yet again, today for another person that been impaled with an extended tree branch. Stiles began to question his safety, but gave it no attention when he realized that he was home alone, with his own head being the only danger to himself.

As he removed the gauze from his arm, he sees that his cuts have barely healed from yesterday. At least they've stopped bleeding. He puts his arm under cold water and his arm stings again and again. He puts fresh gauze over it and wears a long sleeve shirt, just in case his dad comes home early. He didn't want him to know that he'd been cutting again.

Derek was awake early. He was staring up at his ceiling, wondering what he could do to make it up to Stiles. He received a text from Lydia that said "Come bowl with us."

"Who's 'us'?"

"Me, Kira, Allison, Isaac, Malia, Liam, and Scott."

Derek was wondering if she forgot Stiles, but when he saw Scott's name, he didn't want to ask. He knew this was his chance. And it might be his last. "Okay, I'll be there soon."

**\- an hour passes –**

"How long did Derek say he was going to be?" Scott asked.

"He didn't say," Lydia responded, "he just said he'll be here soon."

"Well, the game's almost done," Scott pointed to the screen, "let me text him."

"Okay," the redhead gave him her phone.

Scott checked her messages, and seeing as she had none from Derek, he decided to text him. But, her text history was right in front of him and she sees that she mentioned that he was there without Stiles.

"I gotta go," Scott hurried, trying to get his bowling shoes off.

"No no no no no, go where?" Lydia asked.

"I just have to do something."

"Scott?" Kira asked, wondering why the alpha was in such a hurry.

"I'll be back in a second I promise," Scott kissed her on the cheek and ran to give the bowling clerk his shoes, then exited the building. Kira pouted.

"Don't worry," Lydia patted her shoulder, "he'll be back. He can take care of himself."

Scott immediately gets on his bike and goes to Stiles' house. Once he arrives, he sees that Stiles' car is still there. He finds himself confused when he sees that Derek's car isn't anywhere near Stiles' driveway. He sighs in relief, and he knocks on the door. Knowing that Stiles is probably getting some sleep to help his deprivation, he picks the lock with his claws and goes in to check on him. He hopes for a response, asking "Stiles?" He lightly knocks on his closed bedroom door and repeats, "Stiles?"

Stiles was nowhere to be found. And neither was Derek. _Uh oh_, Scott thinks to himself. _This is very, very bad._

Scott gets on his bike and tries to sniff out Derek. Another True Alpha benefit was that he could compartmentalize odors, and since he's seen Derek so much, his scent was easier to pick up. He smelled a forest, so he went to the nearest woods he can find. On his bike, he saw a black Camaro, and thought to himself, _Derek_, _what the fuck are you doing?_ He parked his bike illegally next to Derek's car, and started to look for them. After he couldn't find them anywhere, he deserted to shouting "Stiles!", even though he knew that this new danger lurking in Beacon Hills could hear him. Stiles is more important. _Fuck_, he thought. _What if they got to him?_ _Shit_. He realized that if Derek couldn't stop them, then this was a really dangerous creature, unless the two were trying to trick him. _No, _he thought, _why would they trick me? Stiles didn't even want to see Derek. What if they got to both of them?_ That last thought continued to ring in his head until he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Derek! Stiles!" "Stiles!" "Derek!" Scott yelled, again and again while running, but all he was doing was wasting his voice and his breath. There was absolutely no response. From either of them. They were gone.

* * *

**A/N:** Lots of vital points in this chapter. Hope you caught on to them. Leave your thoughts in the reviews? Pretty please? :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **This chapter is going to deal with the hour that Scott wasn't able to see between Stiles and Derek. Brace yourselves for this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

* * *

**\- an hour earlier –**

Derek decided to get his car keys and head to Stiles' house, and, considering that he was alone, this was the best time to talk to him. When he reached his house, he was relieved when he saw that Stiles' car was parked in his driveway. He got out of his car and was so focused on seeing Stiles that he didn't care that he'd just left his car unlocked. He actually didn't even know that he forgot to lock it, because his mind was only telling him to find Stiles right now. And that's all he cared about; Stiles.

Before Derek got to his door, Stiles saw a black car driving closer and closer to his house. He immediately got up and didn't know whether he was upset or happy that this could be Derek. He found himself leaning on the door listening to the footsteps, and as he looked through the peephole, he saw that it was Derek. Derek immediately heard the boy's heartbeat and questioned, "Stiles, can I please come in?"

Stiles didn't respond. It wasn't the time for him to be stubborn, but he didn't want to let someone like that back into his life again. "Stiles, I can hear your heartbeat," Derek spoke to the door, but there was still no answer, "I know you're there, and that you can hear me."

Stiles was trying extra hard not to break. Holding grudges was extra hard for him, but he knew that Derek needed to learn his lesson here. "Stiles," Derek said, again, this time with a softer tone. Stiles kept telling himself not to break. _Don't break_. _Don't fucking break._ "Stiles, I can hear your heartbeat continuing to change," Derek repeated and sighed, "why are you so scared?"

_Fuck it_, Stiles thought, as he opened the door. "I'm not scared, Derek." This surprised the wolf, and he was impressed by the constancy of his heartbeat now. He really wasn't scared. His face was as straight as Stiles' face could ever be.

"Can I come in?" Derek questioned.

"Why? So you can say some more mean shit to me and make me wish I'd never been born?"

"What? Stiles—no… I just wanted to apologize."

"For what? Big bad Derek Hale is trying to practice for someone important on me? Because clearly I'm not good enough for him."

"Stiles, shut the fuck up," Derek said as he pushed the door in lightly to come in."

"I don't want you here."

"You think I don't know that?"

Stiles was shocked, "You never even tried to reach me. You didn't even ask about me."

"I tried messaging you," the wolf shouted, "you blocked my number you asshole!"

"I didn't block you on Facebook. You could've messaged me there."

"Okay, that's not fair, how the fuck was I supposed to know that, Stiles?"

"I don't know, maybe if you used your head for once in your life."

"That's not fair," he repeated, "I've been trying to come here for like 2 weeks until I gave up a few days ago."

"Trying is different than doing."

"Oh yeah?" Derek defensively argued, "That's kind of hard to do when your True Alpha best friend is blocking me from coming to you."

"Wait a minute… you talked to Scott?"

"Yes, Stiles!"

"Scott never told me," Stiles cooled down, speaking softer than he had been doing.

"Oh," Derek slowed his breathing down as well. There wasn't any more shouting between the two. "I didn't mean to shout, I'm sorry."

"I didn't mean to call you stupid."

"You didn't call me stupid."

"It was implied."

"Moron," Derek smiled.

Stiles lightly laughed, but immediately turned to a serious mood again. "So, what do you want Derek?"

"Is that even a question?" Derek asked, getting a little worked up again, "I tried texting Scott every day, asking about you. It was always "How's Stiles," and he'd respond with "I don't know." Every time I fucking asked." Stiles kept quiet to the new information. "I even came to your house a few times last week, just to find him there, waiting for me, to tell me I can't go in. I made sure you got what you wanted, but that's not going to work anymore. I _need_ to see you, Stiles."

Stiles was shocked at what he was hearing. "But you don't want to be my boyfriend."

"I never said that."

"You took advantage of me that night that I was drunk. To do whatever you pleased. And you kissed me. And oh, so now you all of a sudden want to be my boyfriend?"

"Yes, Stiles. And I _never _took advantage of you. You were the one that kissed me first, remember? And I_ still_ felt guilty as hell for it." Stiles ignored him. "As for wanting to be your boyfriend, I've always wanted that. I broke up with Braeden."

"And I broke up with Malia. Doesn't mean _crap_. You're just an asshole that made me lose it that night," Stiles continued, interrupting Derek, who was getting worked up and trying to speak as well, "you were an asshole, Derek." Derek grunted and was having an internal fight with himself, trying not to yell. "You still are an asshole, actually."

"Wow, Stiles, thanks so much for th—"

"I'm not done." Derek shut up again and exhaled heavily. "You're so blind. I tried so hard to trust you. I _wanted _to trust you. Do you know how long I've waited for someone I could trust?"

"Well, there's Scott."

"Yeah, well, Scott isn't always into learning my deepest secrets."

Derek stepped closer, trying to cool off. "I am."

"You're what?"

"I want to know your deepest secrets. You can trust me, Stiles," Derek half-shouted as he moved back and motioned his arms towards himself.

"You want me to trust you? Careful what you wish for."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Stiles raised his eyebrows as he rolled up his left sleeve to show the gauze. Derek was confused. As Stiles removed the gauze to show the dried up blood, Derek wasn't sure of what he was feeling. He was filled with sadness and anger, and he just needed to punch something. "See this, Derek?" Stiles pointed to his arm, "This is all because of you." Derek immediately asked, "Stiles, what have you been—" and he was disrupted yet again. Derek looked at the ground and clenched his jaw, as he closed his fists. His anger was building up, but he still kept quiet. "_You're_ the reason. You do all of this shit to me and you don't even know it. I waited and waited for you to come, but you wouldn't. I ended up losing it and neared another panic attack. Hell, I don't even know if I _did_ have a panic attack that day, that's how bad it was." Derek looked into his eyes. "It's all because of you," Stiles pointed at Derek.

"Seriously?" Derek somehow still kept his voice soft, even though he was so angry inside. "I come here to try and apologize to you, and this is how you repay me. You tell me—sorry—you _show_ me that you've been cutting. And then you try to get my pity by telling me it's what I did to you?"

"I'm not trying to get your—"

"Save it. It's my turn to talk." Stiles began to tear up. Derek moved closer and pointed at Stiles. "It's your entire fault. You do this to yourself, Stiles. You're fucking pathetic," he told him, as he'd done before. "It's what _I_ did to _you_? How about what _you've_ done to _me_, considering you shut yourself out from me, and then decide to cut yourself, because you're a coward and you can't face the truth that people care about you."

"You're doing a hell of a job telling me you care about me," Stiles barely spoke, as a tear fell down his cheek. Derek still could hear him whispering, and immediately felt like a dick for saying that stuff to him, knowing, now, that he's suicidal.

"Stiles, I—"

"Just get out, Derek," Stiles said as he pushed him away and opened the door for him to leave. They'd been standing in place for a while, just arguing and barely moving back and forth to point fingers at each other.

"Stiles, I didn't mean to say all of that, you know I didn't—"

"But you did. It's okay. Just," Stiles exhaled with a soft laugh as more tears came down, "get out, Derek."

"Stiles—" Derek reached for his face.

"Please don't make it worse than it already is," said the boy, dodging his touch. Derek held on to his shoulders though. "Just, get out," he said for the third time that day, backing away.

"I'm not leaving," Derek pulled him into a hug. "Not until you hug me back." Stiles just stood there, neutrally, as Derek brought him in for a hug and closed the door. He didn't hug him back. His arms were just dangling by the wolf's sides as his head was rested on his left shoulder.

"Stiles," Derek spoke to his ear, "I'm sorry."

Stiles wouldn't respond.

"I'm a dick." No response. "I'm an asshole, I'm an ass-wipe, I'm an idiot, I'm a dumbass, I'm just an ass, I'm whatever you want me to say I am if that means you could talk to me again." Stiles chuckled on the inside, but Derek couldn't hear or feel it. Stiles kept his cool and his serious face never turned into a grin. "Stiles," Derek said again. No response for a few seconds. A big sigh came out of the wolf's mouth.

"Say you're a shithead."

"Excuse me?"

"You said you'd say anything," Stiles laughed, but still not hugging back, "Say you're a shithead." After Derek still wouldn't say it, Stiles pulled out of the wolf's grip and pouted in front of him, in the most serious fashion, as he crossed his arms.

"Seriously?" Derek asked. Stiles looked around, as he waited for him to say it. "Alright, alright. I'm a shithead," Derek laughed before Stiles chuckled. "Better?"

"Better," answered Stiles as he pulled the wolf in for a hug and held him close as he gripped his upper back, while Derek held his waist. They both closed their eyes until Stiles had to shed a few tears again.

"Stop crying," Derek softly spoke as he pulled back and wiped his tears away with his thumbs.

"Why are you here, Derek?"

"Are you seriously still asking me that?" they looked at each other's lips, no one making the first move, though. "I like you. Okay? I really, really like you, and seeing you like this really hurts. And I've missed you. So much. 2 weeks without you has been torture, and I— ugh, sorry. I was never good with words."

"I know," Stiles hugged him again, "you were doing so good until that point." Derek smiled while his head rested on the boy's shoulder. After several seconds of silence, Stiles decided to tell Derek the truth. "I've missed you a lot, too."

"Listen," Derek pulled back and held his hands, "just because you don't want to miss me, or whatever it was, it doesn't make it okay for you to do this to yourself." Stiles felt ashamed. "In fact, _whatever it was_, you're going to tell me. Everything. No lies. No joking about any of this."

"Okay. I'll tell you everything."

"Go."

"Like right now?" Stiles was nervous. Derek didn't respond, expecting the teenager to know the answer.

"Well, I guess I have to start from the beginning. Um," Stiles ran a hand through his hair, "back when I was about 8 or 9, I discovered cutting. My mom had just died, and my dad was becoming more and more of an alcoholic. No one was there for me, and I needed to do something."

"Stiles—"

"And, um, this recent one was because I was so in love with the fact that you were going to come save me from doing it, but you didn't."

"Stiles, I—"

"And, uh," he began to cry after tearing up for the past few minutes, "I just am too in love with romantic scenarios honestly. I think that's what my problem is. This is real life. It's not a movie where I can wait for someone to come save me from myself. It doesn't work like that. I just wanted someone to fight for me for a change, but it's disappointing because life's not a movie."

"Stiles," Derek said as he pulled him in, "come here." Derek broke the silence after several seconds of hugging Stiles, who'd been quietly crying. "I fought for you. And I still do."

"It's just a shame that Scott never told me."

"Don't hold it against him, he was trying to be a good friend," Stiles sniffled and exhaled. "I'm here, aren't I? Isn't that a sign that I've fought for you?" Stiles lightly hummed a "mhmm." "So, you're not going to do this again, are you?"

"Well I wouldn't say ever again," Stiles looked at the ground in shame.

"Stiles."

"What? Who knows what the fuck can happen in the future, I'm not going to make a promise I can't keep, Derek."

"Fine, but if you ever feel like that again, I'm just a phone call away," Derek tried to be clever, "unless you're in a ten mile radius, then you can just scream."

Stiles laughed, "What a dork."

"So, I, uh, owe you a shift of night watch, then."

"Yes. Yes, you do."

"Do you want to go now rather than later? I have plans later tonight."

"You do?"

"You do too," said the wolf as he winked towards Stiles.

"Um, okay," Stiles replied, "wait, what?"

"You'll like it," Derek assured him, "I promise."

"Okay. So are we going to find this thing, or?"

"Careful what you wish for," Derek repeated what he'd had said to him. "Do you need anything? More gauze?"

"I'll go get it."

"No, you stay here, I'll go find it. Where is it?"

"Bathroom, third drawer on the left."

"Okay. Please stay."

"I'm not going anywhere," Stiles promised, clutching tighter to his hands. They wanted to kiss each other, but Derek didn't want to take advantage of his vulnerability again. Stiles began to move closer and was staring at his lips, but Derek let go of his hand and said, "I'll be back, just let me find it for you."

Stiles looked at the ground and nodded as he put his right hand behind his neck and scratched the back of his head.

About a minute later, Derek came back with the gauze in his hand. "Hold your arm out," he said to the now-sitting Stiles. Stiles didn't want to be treated like a baby, so when he asked for the gauze himself, Derek shook his head and said no and repeated for Stiles to hold his arm out. Stiles finally gave in to Derek's commands, and he thought it was cute that Derek was taking care of him, so he smiled to himself.

When they were done, Derek asked Stiles if he wanted to go, and Stiles said yes, quietly. He deep down really wanted to kiss Derek, for real this time. No intoxications or bad feelings. He just wanted to kiss him. Derek wanted to, too, but he felt like it was too early for that emotional tether between them. Besides, there's always danger lurking in Beacon Hills, so this had to wait. No matter how much they'd both wanted it.

When they got near the woods, Derek heard a scream and immediately stopped the car. Stiles looked at him and asked, "What is it?"

"You didn't hear that?"

"No, what?"

"Someone screamed," Derek clarified.

"Where?"

"Over there," Derek pointed towards a bunch of trees in the woods that were a little further down. He got out of the car after turning the ignition off and opened the door for Stiles.

"I don't have a good feeling."

"Me neither," Derek held him close, "so stay close and don't go off on your own."

"Okay," Stiles grabbed his hand.

As they went down more and more into the woods, Stiles let go of Derek's hand at one point to open a text. "Stiles," Derek looked farther ahead and motioned behind him to try and get Stiles' hand again. When Stiles wouldn't grab his hand, Derek turned around and said, "Stiles!"

"What?! Sorry," Stiles grabbed his hand again, "Allison just texted me. She'd been looking at the bestiary and she said she knows what it is."

"Well, what is it?" Derek asked after a few seconds of silence.

"She said the situations in Beacon Hills right now with tree branches extending and impaling people could only be explained by one thing," Stiles said and waited for a response. When all he got was a mean stare from Derek, he told him, "a kitsune."

"Another trickster?"

"An earth one."

"This doesn't make any sense," Derek tried to get it through his head, "I haven't sensed another kitsune. Unless they've been hiding it well… which still doesn't make any sense."

"But, don't they have tails?"

Derek paused to think for a moment. "Yeah… if they have tails, that can mean they're only stronger with the more they have." Derek stopped in his place now. "If this earth kitsune can conceal him or herself that well, I think they must have a lot of tails, which is gonna lead to eventual chaos in the town." Stiles looked at Derek. "More chaos than we'd thought."

"Very good, Derek," a voice said behind the two. As they turned around, they were immediately surprised.

"Or was it Miguel?" He nodded towards the teenager, "Stiles."

"Danny."

* * *

**A/N: **Nothing left to say but BOOM, betcha didn't expect that.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

* * *

"So, that's the thing now?" Danny asked. "_You_ two are gay? And together?"

They both looked at each other and dropped their hands to their sides. Stiles wanted to respond and say yes, but Derek beat him to it and answered, "No." Stiles looked down as Derek continued to look Danny in the eye. Danny gave them an "Aww" as he popped his lower lip out and pretended to be sad. "What are you doing here?"

"Not the warm welcome I was expecting from Beacon Hills."

"So, what, now you're a hacktivist kitsune?"

"Quite the combination," Stiles emphasized.

"Well, what can I say?" Danny replied, "I've been hard at work."

"So," Stiles dragged the conversation on, "how many tails do you have exactly?"

"Four."

_Fuck_, Derek thought. It's like Stiles knew what he was thinking as he looked at Derek in a scared way.

"Don't worry, though," Danny paced back and forth, "I'm not going to hurt you." He shrugged. "I just might be able to trick you though." Stiles and Derek looked at each other again. "However, if you do decide to get in my way, then I'll have to hurt you," he held his hand out as his eyes began to glow green. He was acting as if he'd been pulling something out with his hand, and that's when Stiles and Derek saw it. A tree branch started to grow immediately from afar and as it came closer to them, they began to see a small thing on the end of the branch. As the branch came even closer and closer, they saw an impaled body of a girl.

Stiles looked at Derek, as if to ask if that was the girl he heard, and Derek nodded. The two understood each other when no word was said between them.

"Danny," Stiles tried to wrap his head around all this. "Why would you do this?"

"Because I like to trick people, Stiles," Danny snapped his finger and the body immediately turned into dust and fell to the floor and he gestured the tree to move back, and it did. The boys didn't know what they were seeing. They were very confused.

"How'd you—" Stiles attempted to say.

"I have four tails. There's so much more that I could do." Derek and Stiles looked at each other again and gave that understanding look of _we're fucked_.

"So, stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours. I already told you about the consequences if you don't." He moved closer between the two boys and whispered. "I'll be your worst nightmare that you could never wake up from." He smiled and walked away from the boys and into the forest, as he slowly disappeared into thin air.

"Derek," Stiles held Derek's arm, "now I _really_ don't have a good feeling about this."

Apparently Danny was able to put a force field around them that kept them out from everyone's sight. They found out when they saw a flash and began to hear Scott in the distance calling for them. They heard him from the left and as they saw him, Derek shouted, "we're here."

"What's going on?" Scott ran to them, "I couldn't get any of your scents."

"We have a problem," Derek said. All this time, Stiles had been looking at the ground, avoiding Scott.

"Stiles?" Scott ignored Derek and moved closer to him.

"I'm fine."

"Stiles, I'm sorry I wasn't there to keep Derek out." Derek looked at the ground and walked a few feet out of their way.

"Well, clearly we fixed things now," Stiles gestured to both of them.

"Why are you upset, then?"

"You kept it from me." Scott looked down. " He came to talk to me and you didn't tell me anything."

"You told me to keep him away," Scott softly said.

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't tell me when he asks about me or to see me."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm more than okay, Scott. Thanks for asking," Stiles asked for Derek's hand. He didn't care about Scott seeing. "Let's go, Derek." Scott stood in place. Derek wanted to deny him and let them talk it out, but he didn't want to pressure him anymore. He knew it'd been a long day for the boy. He simply whispered, "Stiles."

"Don't start, Derek. He deserved that and you know it." Derek hummed an okay behind the boy dragging him out of the woods. Scott heard that and felt even worse.

Derek asked Stiles, "Do you still want to come over?"

"It's been a long day. It's all really flattering, Derek, but I think I just want to go home right now."

"Okay," Derek answered, "can I still take you home though?"

"Well, considering I have no car," Stiles smiled, "I'd like that."

He didn't question Derek about what he said to Danny earlier; answering no when he asked if they were boyfriends. But it's okay. He knew he was right. Just because they admitted they liked each other doesn't mean anything. No one's asked anyone out yet.

When they got to Stiles' house, Derek pouted. "Are you sure you can't come over?"

"Derek, I know I'm going to regret saying I want to be home right now," Stiles held his arm, "but I promise that I'll make it up to you."

Derek tried to lean in for a kiss, and Stiles did also, but ended up giving him a hug. "Thank you," Stiles said. At least they were both on the same page with avoiding the kiss.

"You're welcome," Derek replied with his eyes closed, trying to hold on to Stiles as long as he could.

"I'll see you later, okay?"

"Don't forget," Derek winked.

"Yes, Derek, I'll unblock you." The two smiled at each other as Stiles walked towards his door. Derek couldn't help but wait to know that Stiles is completely safe and inside the house before he could leave. That, and the fact that he was checking out the boy's ass. He tried to get the thought out of his head and was just waiting for him to get inside. Before he opened his door, Stiles waved goodbye again. Once he got inside, Derek shook his head and called himself stupid for trying to kiss him again.

When he got to his house, he cooled down and was happy that he finally got something to work and that him and Stiles were on good terms. He couldn't help but feel bad about Scott though. He texted him and told him that it'd been Danny and that he was an earth kitsune with four tails and Scott didn't act sane at all. He was constantly asking Derek if he could recruit him into the pack because of how good of friends they'd been. Derek told him that Danny was different now and that he wasn't into any group work, as he'd clearly shown with his victims.

About an hour passed and it was now eight o'clock at night and it began to turn dark outside. Derek had showered and was now wearing a white tank and some sweatpants. His hair was wet, but well brushed. He heard a knock on his door and as he opened it, he saw Stiles.

"Hey," Derek said as he looked outside his door to see if anyone else had come, "what's up?"

"Hi," Stiles almost stuttered. He saw Derek in his tank and was admiring the view.

"What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, um…" Stiles was acting different than usual, he was more of a nervous wreck.

"I thought you said you couldn't come today," Derek asked. Stiles was silent. "Not that I don't want you here," Derek gestured for him to come inside, "come in."

"I— um," Stiles said as he looked around while Derek was closing the door.

As Derek turned around from closing the door, he tried to get Stiles to finish, "yeah..?"

"Uh…" Stiles kept staring at Derek's lips. After a couple of seconds, he attacked his lips, which pushed him against the door, and began to kiss him. Derek kissed back. They were both getting into it as there were face caresses and hip grabbing. Derek slightly pulled back, "Is this what you meant by making it up to me?" Stiles didn't respond and kept kissing him as Derek laughed in between the kisses. They slowly moved to the couch as they made out. Derek pushed Stiles down on the couch and got on top of him and began to kiss him again. After several seconds, Stiles took off Derek's tank and began to feel his back muscles, which eventually led to him feeling up Derek's torso. They both began to feel _excitement _as Derek took off Stiles' shirt and moved his hands down his body as well. He stopped as he reached his abs, since he didn't want to move too fast or make the boy dislike this. They continued to make out and Derek began kissing down Stiles' body.

He moved further and further down until he'd reached his abs, and as he neared his belly button, he saw his abs begin to harden, more than humanly possible, a small amount of dirt was also forming on his body. Derek moved back and asked, "What's going on?" Derek rubbed his eyes to make sure it wasn't an illusion. He didn't know _what_ it was. His body was changing in front him and his face morphed slowly to reveal that it wasn't Stiles. It was Danny. Somehow he'd managed to alter himself into Stiles, at least in Derek's mind, and took advantage of him.

"That was hot," he said as he grabbed Derek to pull him back into a kiss.

"What the fuck, Danny," he pulled back and reached for his tank to put it on.

"I couldn't stay out of _your_ way," he said as he felt Derek's abs while he was trying to put on his tank. Derek punched his hand. "Ouch," Danny lightly smiled. "I was right though." Derek looked at him in disgust. "You like him. And he probably likes you. And you thought I was him, aww!" Derek walked away as he shook his head.

"Where are you going?" Danny gestured to his body, "We aren't done."

"What the fuck do you mean 'we aren't done'?" Derek yelled.

"I mean," Danny got up and walked towards Derek as he grabbed his arm, "we're not done yet." He put Derek's hand on his abs and moved it around. Derek was clenching his jaw. Danny moved closer and leaned in to kiss him, whispering "I know you want me." Derek stood in place, saying, "You disgust me." Danny smiled.

"It's okay, Derek," he moved back, "everybody comes back to the trickster." Danny chuckled. "They always come back." There was a small puff of smoke as Danny disappeared into the ground.

Derek was scared of what he might do. He didn't want him to tell Stiles. And _he_ didn't want to tell Stiles. He felt so guilty. He knew that Stiles would understand, though, because he _did _think that it was Stiles. He _would _understand… right? Derek dropped his face into his hands and he let out a huge sigh. _What have you done_, he asked himself.

The next day at school, Danny showed up for the first time in a long time. Everyone was welcoming him back as Stiles and the pack were not. Scott was aware of what he was. He was constantly trying to get his attention, but Danny knew what he was trying to do. He _was_ the True Alpha after all. Stiles was still ignoring Scott, and he showed it by talking to everyone in the pack but him.

Danny made his way to Stiles, "So, how're you and Derek?"

"What _about_ me and Derek?" Stiles asked. Danny laughed. "We're not together," Stiles looked at the ground.

"Aww. Trust me," Danny pretended to be sympathetic, "something tells me he actually _really_ likes you."

Stiles looked confused, but let it go.

"Are you busy afterschool today?"

"I guess not, why?"

"Can you help me catch up on what I've missed?"

"Fine," Stiles couldn't believe what he was saying, but maybe this way he was going to get on Danny's good side and he wouldn't bother them or do anymore harm.

"Perfect, I'll come over afterschool," Danny smiled.

"Cool," Stiles gave him one back. He was trying to be nice so he could protect the pack for a change and prove himself useful.

Afterschool, Stiles reached his house and within five minutes, Danny knocked on the door. Stiles opened the door to find Danny with his backpack on. Something was different though. He looked better than before, he was being seductive by one-strapping the backpack and showing off his arms, and he was wearing cologne. "Hey," Danny smiled while he had his arm leaned on the doorframe.

"Come on in," Stiles said after freezing for a second or two.

"Thanks," Danny smiled to himself.

"So, what did you need?"

"Well, coach told me to get a bunch of notes for chapter 7 in economics. I need some help with the math as well," Danny got his book out.

"Last time you needed help with math was like 9 years ago. You're a genius."

"That's flattering," Danny laughed, he seemed nicer than usual to Stiles, "but you miss a few months of school and you got all of this shit to do."

"Sounds fun," Stiles said, knowing the feeling since he'd done the same when him and Scott were new to the whole werewolf situation back in sophomore year.

"Let's see what I have here," Stiles jumped onto his bed and reached over for his backpack on the other side as Danny was checking out his ass. When he found his book, he sat back upright to flip some pages. Danny joined him on the bed, and after several seconds passed, he leaned down on the bed and used his arm to hold his head up, which again, showcased his muscles.

Stiles couldn't help but look before he gulped and thought, "Um… so you don't have the supply-side economics and demand-side economics notes, right?"

"No," Danny agreed.

"Do you have the notes on the kinked demand curve?"

"No," Danny replied, again.

"Do you have the whole game theory thing?"

"No."

"How about monopolistically competitive and perfectly competitive firms."

"Nope."

"Jesus, what _do _you have?" Stiles laughed as he looked at Danny, who was also laughing.

Danny's laugh turned into a smile as he was looking at Stiles. He stared at his lips and began to lean in. Stiles looked at his lips, as well, but he immediately backed away and stood up from his bed. "Uh, what was that?" Stiles pointed his hand. "What are you doing?"

"What?" Stiles remained silent. "You said Derek wasn't your boyfriend." _Actually, Derek said that,_ Stiles thought.

"No," he went along, "but I like him."

"So? He's not your boyfriend."

Stiles looked at the ground yet again and frowned. "Stiles," Danny got up and he rested his arms around Stiles' neck. "I've had a crush on you since that time you asked if I thought you were attractive." Stiles recalled that time and smiled to himself when he remembered how idiotic he was. "Why would you ask me if you weren't interested?"

"That, um," Stiles gulped as he stared at Danny's lips, which were only inches away, "that was a long time ago."

"And you don't feel any of that anymore?" Danny leaned in closer and Stiles pulled away again. "Stiles, come on," Danny shrugged.

"I'm sorry, this is wrong," Stiles replied, "can we just study please?"

"Okay," Danny said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Stiles jumped onto the bed again, "it's okay."

"Okay."

The boys studied for a while and Stiles heard a car pull in and assumed it was his dad. Several seconds later, his bedroom door opens to reveal Derek.

"Stiles," Derek pauses to see the two boys on Stiles' bed, "oh, sorry. Didn't know you had company." He gives Danny a mean look. He'd hoped he hasn't said anything to Stiles as Danny puckers his lip to Derek when Stiles isn't looking.

"What's he doing here?" Derek asked.

"He's just here studying," Stiles replied. "Well, _I'm _helping him study."

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Derek gives Danny a fake smile. Stiles gets up and says, "Be right back," to Danny, who simply tells him that it was okay.

"What the fuck Stiles?"

"What?"

"You're helping him study?"

"Yeah… what's wrong with that?"

"He's a fucking murderer."

"No— he's a trickster."

"What's the fucking difference he still killed those people!"

"That's what we think…"

"So you believe him? You think he's actually up to something good?"

"I don't know."

"He— ugh. Just make sure you watch out for him okay? I have a strong feeling that he's hiding something."

"I will. Just go home, I'll let you know when he leaves so we can hang out, okay?"

"Okay. Please be careful," Derek says as he hugged Stiles. Stiles nodded and hummed a "mhmm." When Stiles went back to the room, Danny was up from his bed, looking guilty as ever.

"You okay?"

"No, are you?" Danny replied, "I mean… no. What was that about? Was he here because of me and him?"

"What?" Stiles looked confused, "what do you mean you and him?"

"Umm," Danny stalled. Stiles immediately thought of what might've happened and he clenched his jaw and pointed at Danny. "Stiles, I'm sorry."

"You little," Stiles turned to walk out the door. Danny got up and yelled for him to come back, "Stiles, wait—" before he stopped in his tracks and a smile came to his face.

Stiles went out before Derek could leave his driveway. He stepped out of the door and raced to Derek. He stopped reversing his car and moved up to park it once again to get out of his car. He saw Stiles running and he appeared to be crying. "Stiles, hey," Derek caught him, "what's wrong?"

"You fucking bitch," Stiles said, in articulation with him punching Derek's body a bunch of times.

"What the fuck?" Derek said as he accepted the pain.

"Why would you keep this a secret?" Stiles stopped punching him.

"What! Keep_ what _a secret?!"

"You fucked Danny, didn't you…"

"Stiles, what?"

"Don't fucking lie to me! You two had sex…"

"What? No! We didn't! What the fuck did he say to you?"

"He told me about you two hooking up," Stiles cried. Derek looked away and sighed. "It's true isn't it? It's all true. You fucked him."

"No, I didn't, Stiles," Derek said, trying to think of something to say. He regretted what came out of his mouth next. "They don't call him a trickster for nothing."

"So, you're telling me all of this was a lie he made up…"

"He tricked you Stiles," Derek wasn't looking into his eyes. "You fell for it."

Stiles stopped crying. "I, um— I'm so sorry, Derek." Stiles recalled how he'd just tried to kiss him in his bedroom earlier.

"No," Derek started to feel the most guilt he'd ever felt, "don't be sorry. We all fall for tricks sometimes." He continuously regretted the lying,but this one was true... he thought Danny was Stiles and he fell for it."

"I trust _you_," Stiles smiled as he hugged him, "that's all I know." Derek accepted the hug without saying anything. He was mad at himself.

Derek heard someone speaking a little distance away from them. Danny was standing behind Stiles' front door. They looked at each other from afar.

"Hardball," Danny paused, "huh Derek?"

Derek shot him another mean look while holding Stiles.

"The truth always comes out," Danny teased, "even if it requires a small, tiny, little trick."

* * *

**A/N: **It's sad because I never thought I'd make Danny hate-able. Actually, I never thought anyone could make Danny hate-able. Oh well... first time for everything. Thanks to everyone who submitted reviews to me, they mean everything so I wanted to thank you for reading my story and enjoying it as much as I do! I'm so happy you're all liking it :)

**P.S.** I hope you enjoyed the little "Dannek" action earlier in the story ;) I'm so so **so **sorry if you thought it was all Sterek... I know, I know, I'm sad those two haven't even officially kissed yet... I know this chapter was a little more fast paced and a _lot_ happened... but what do you think is going to happen now that Derek lied to Stiles about Danny? It's a tough situation he got himself into... Do you think he made the right decision? What if he was just trying to protect him? What if he didn't know how to explain it to him just yet? Or even worse, what if he _actually_ liked it..? Find out more later on!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

* * *

Stiles clung onto Derek for as long as he could and he couldn't stop crying. "Stiles," Derek runs his hand across his back after seeing Danny leave Stiles' house. "Stiles," he repeats.

"Yeah?"

"It's going to be okay," Derek smiles, "I'm here for you." Stiles didn't respond. "_You're_ going to be okay."

"Thanks, Derek," Stiles backs away and holds his hand. "Come on, can you come in for a few seconds so we can kick this fucker out?"

"He already left. I saw him."

"Oh. Well I'm still going to need you with me," Stiles laughed.

"Okay. I don't mind at all." Derek smiled.

"I believe you owe me something?" Stiles questioned as Derek smiled again.

"Oh yeah?" Derek joked, "What's that?" He asked as he leaned in closer to Stiles.

"Not that, you moron," Stiles pushed him back as Derek had a pouty face. "Just shut up and come inside," Stiles pulled his arm, still not kissing him. Derek felt hurt inside just a little bit, but he didn't think about it too much.

As they went inside, Stiles locked the door behind them and he jumped on his couch, gesturing Derek to come next to him and cuddle. Derek accepts the invitation and they lay there for hours talking about random stuff, with Derek being the big spoon, obviously. Stiles never felt comfortable as a big spoon. Derek had his arm around Stiles' chest and Stiles was holding his hand across his chest and they were just laughing as if nothing happened in the past hour— or few hours, since they'd been in that position for a while. Derek would always have to move his lower body back because he didn't want his "situation" to touch Stiles. At least not yet!

The funny thing was that Stiles was experiencing similar issues, and that Derek had no idea. They were both embarrassed with how they both made each other feel in certain places. It might have been awkward but they were both blushing and neither of them could see it. After an awkward silence, Derek started another conversation to take the heat off just a bit, and that's how the rest of their night went. They didn't kiss. They didn't have sex. They just talked. That's all they wanted, anyway. _Well_, most of what they wanted. It was clear what they both wanted to do to each other. However, they both knew this was better, and they felt better like this. Except for Derek.

The guilt was constantly eating him up and he never could forget, no matter what conversation they'd talk about. He'd keep remembering how he lied to Stiles, and he wanted to tell him the truth, but he knew that wasn't an option right now. Not after a day like this. It wasn't far off a normal day in Beacon Hills, though, which was quite ironic.

The two fell asleep together in that same position, with Derek's hand still across Stiles' chest and Stiles' arms cradling Derek's arm. Derek actually wasn't asleep though. He was staring at Stiles' sleepy face and feeling his heartbeat on his hand. _What have I done_, Derek repeated to himself. He continued to look at Stiles and feel more and more guilt overcome him until he heard Stiles say something. "No, Derek," Derek almost jumped, "don't do _that_!" Stiles hummed a laugh.

As the wolf inspected the boy some more, he saw that he was still asleep. _Probably a dream_, Derek thought to himself as Stiles moved his arms and put his hand over Derek's again. Derek was watching his slow movements and heard Stiles say his name a few more times before he began to move his hand down his body slowly. Derek was trying extremely hard not to jerk back and he started to get _excited_ again as Stiles was moving his hand down towards his lower body. But, before Derek could wake Stiles up and tell him what's going on, Stiles stops at his stomach and laughs again, saying "Derek, stop," as he puckered his lips. Derek was trying hard not to laugh and wake the boy, because he couldn't move his hand away from Stiles' grip. So, he waited until morning when the boy could finally wake up.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Derek said as he tickled his stomach. Derek hadn't slept a single second that night. He enjoyed watching Stiles sleep. He needed to make sure he was okay, and his dreams were just a bonus. Stiles lightly laughed and realized how close Derek's hand was to his penis. He immediately blushed. "Umm," he took his hand off of Derek's and apologized, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Derek hugged him from behind, "it's completely okay. You stopped there."

Stiles laughed as Derek kissed his back. "Tease," Derek whispered.

"Hey! It's not my fault! I don't even know how it got there."

"Let's just say you're not the soundest sleeper," Derek laughed as Stiles looked back at him. "What do you have to do today?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Derek looked at him as they began to get up from the couch. Stiles yawned and nodded his head. "It's Saturday."

"I know," Stiles smiled. "What did you wanna do? Throw another party?"

"No," Derek laughed before remembering what happened, "why? Do you want to?"

"Hell yeah I do," Stiles chuckled, "I wanna get drunk again, that was fine." Derek began to blush. "Well, not because of that," Stiles stopped, "wait, no, I mean—"

"It's okay," Derek laughed, "I know what you meant." Stiles sighed. "It's okay," Derek assured him again, "I promise."

"Okay," Stiles felt bad because they haven't even officially kissed yet, but he didn't want to ask out of the blue.

"So what you're telling me is I have you the whole day to myself?"

"Not if you start being cocky like that and be all cheesy."

"What!?" Derek questioned, "What's wrong with being cheesy?"

"Nothing," Stiles laughed, "just that, it's not the year for cheesiness. You're about fifty years late."

"Wow," Derek looked away, pretending he was hurt, "you just called me old."

"What! No I didn't. You're not old! How old are you anyway, like twenty-three? Twenty-five?"

"Twenty-seven."

"Not old at all," Stiles laughed.

"Shut up!" Derek got up and began to storm out before Stiles stopped him.

"Hey, hey," Stiles held his face after he turned him around to face him, "I was just joking."

"Jokes hurt, sometimes. You, out of everyone, should know that."

"I do. And I'm sorry," Stiles almost leaned in, but continued to talk instead. "I don't care if you're a year older or ten years older. I like _you_." The two looked set to finally kiss each other, as Derek smiled to himself. As they both leaned in, of course, someone rings the doorbell.

"Shit, that might be my dad, hide!" Stiles said, before realizing that his dad had to have come home the night before. Derek immediately hid and focused on not making any noise. As Stiles opened the door, he saw that no one was there. As he looked around, he continued to see no one, until he looked at the ground— where he saw something. It was a tablet.

As he unlocked it, he saw a video of Derek and Danny at Derek's house. _What?_ Stiles thought to himself as he looked back towards where Derek was hiding. He couldn't hear anything, either, the video had no volume. He just saw the two talking. A few seconds later, Derek yelled, "Stiles?" Derek couldn't hear anything happening, since there was no volume, and Stiles was being quiet.

"I'll be right back, it's important!" Stiles yelled as he went outside and closed the door behind him. As he was outside and watching the video for several minutes, he saw what happened between Derek and Danny. He put a hand over his mouth and began to cry. He couldn't look away from what was happening in front of him. He saw the two go at each other with hunger. The more he watched, the more tears that came down. He paused the video when Derek began kissing down Danny's stomach and knew he couldn't watch anymore.

He storms back inside and tries to see Derek. This has been a tough few days. He needed an explanation, but he was really unstable right now with what he just saw. He began to cry and Derek heard him as he came back from behind another chair at the Stilinski residence. "Stiles? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Stiles nodded, trying to hold back tears, "everything's perfect."

"What's going on? Why are you crying?"

"Um, can I ask _you_ a question, instead?"

"Can I know what's going on though?"

"Derek, just answer my question first, please?"

"Okay."

"Why'd you do it?" Stiles was trying extra hard to keep his calm.

"Why'd I do what?"

"Let's see," Stiles sounded witty while he cried; it was something only Stiles could do and pull off. "Why'd you hook up with Danny?" Derek opened his mouth, but no answer came out. Stiles took the opportunity to ask a few more. "Why'd you lie to me about it?" Even more silence. "Hmm?" Derek looked at the ground in shame. "Why'd you install cameras in your house anyway? So you can record you two having sex?"

"It wasn't like that, we didn't have— wait, what?"

"Look here, Derek," Stiles pointed the tablet, "that doesn't look like sex to you?"

"I never installed cameras, wait—" Stiles was heading out, "Stiles!"

"Just leave me alone."

"Wait, Stiles!" Derek shouted as he resumed the video to show him stopping the action. _There's no other time that you could've stopped the video?!_ "Stiles! I thought—" Stiles shut the door so hard that Derek flinched.

"Stiles," Derek exclaimed as he ran out of the house and closed the door again. Stiles was already in his Jeep, reversing. The passenger door's window was facing Derek. Derek stopped and shouted, "Stiles!" Stiles parked the car and got out to face him once more. He wasn't done talking.

"You know what, Derek? Just stop, okay? It's my turn to talk, and I want to say something, alright?" Derek silently nodded. "I don't care that you fucked him, or whatever you did," Derek opened his mouth but Stiles shut him back up, "no. Shut up." _Actually, I do care,_ Stiles thought to himself, _a lot_. "You lied to me. Again. Whatever you always do, you say you do to protect me, but I don't need any protection. It may seem like it because I'm only human and I might not have any supernatural powers to help me with any situation, but I can fucking take care of myself. No matter how bad it gets, I can always handle things myself. Alright? So, you're going to fucking leave and not talk to me again, because I don't want to talk to you. Not now, not ever. And I mean it this time. I don't know what you're thinking right now, like if I need some time to cool off or whatever, but I don't. I'm perfectly fine, and I don't need a boyf—well, whatever you are—to be there for me. Because, right now, all I need is myself. And I'm perfectly okay with that. And don't think I'm going to come back to you, because I'm not. I've been coming back to you so many fucking times and I'm absolutely fucking sick of it. I have more self-control than that and I don't need you in my life. So just fucking leave me alone, and don't ever come back to my house, either. I'm not going to tell Scott or whoever to guard me anymore, either, because guess what? I can take care of myself," Stiles repeated for the third time. "And I promise you, I may not be supernatural, but you'll regret it if you come within a 50-foot radius of me."

"Stiles," Derek tried to reason with him and tell him the truth, "I thought he was you."

"Out of everything you can say, you choose more lies?"

"It's not a lie this time."

"Oh, so now you're going to tell me that it was dark or something like that that you couldn't even see that it wasn't me?"

"No, it's not like that, either," Derek tried to comfort him and try to be truthful again.

"Listen to yourself Derek," Stiles pointed out, his face dry of all the tears, "_you're_ pathetic." Stiles went around again and back in his car. As he began to buckle his seatbelt, he looked to Derek, who was staring at the ground, and said, "Derek," which caused the wolf to look up in a hopeful manner. "You better be gone when I come back."

_You deserve that_, Derek told himself. He went back inside, got his phone, grabbed his car keys and closed the door before he bid the Stilinski residence goodbye.

* * *

**A/N**: Aww. I feel so bad for Derek, but then again, some of you may think he deserved that. Maybe even more. And I completely agree. This chapter was a little lighter on words, since I know reading can be too much sometimes. Also because of the fact that last chapter had a ton of key events. All I have to say is prepare yourselves for the hell of a chapter that is chapter 9. It's probably going to be the longest one, unless I could somehow split it into two parts. So, we'll all see. In due time, my good friends. Thank you for all the reviews again, by the way, I love reading them!


End file.
